


CrAzY iN lOvWe

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: )(opelessly in lovve [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Humanstuck, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was extremely contagious. His every emotion, every movement, made you want to follow suit. If he was calm, you felt that same odd calm wash over you.</p>
<p>If he was down or upset, you could feel that painful tug in your chest, bringing you down with him. Your world was engulfed with blues and greys, and fading make up.</p>
<p>You were at your highest and lowest when he was too, connected by an odd bond that you couldn't remember having anything close to with anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CrAzY iN lOvWe

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like a month ago so the ending may be a little disjointed and weird? Anyway I'm sorry about that.

He was extremely contagious. His every emotion, every movement, made you want to follow suit. If he was calm, you felt that same odd calm wash over you. You were at peace with the world and all it's inhabitants. If he was down or upset, you could feel that painful tug in your chest, bringing you down with him. Your world was engulfed with blues and greys, and fading make up. You were at your highest and lowest when he was too, connected by an odd bond that you couldn't remember having anything close to with anyone else. 

He was younger than you by three years, not quite your age but far enough from your brother's to be considered acceptable. He was lanky and taller than you by a good half foot, a trait that was shared by his family just the way your stutter was shared by yours. You'd never seen his father but supposedly he was even taller than Gamzee was. Considering Kurloz, his brother who you believed was a year older than you, was a monster of a man in the height department, you didn't doubt it.

Gamzee lived in a one roomed apartment complex, with a small kitchen and even smaller bathroom. He had a TV set against one wall, placed on the top of the dresser he used for the few clothes he had. You remembered them mostly consisting of black T-shirts and sweatpants with circular patches of fabric sewn on over holes that had been ripped over the years. He had a small side table but no chairs or couch to sit on. He did however have an impressive collection of bicycle horns that were actually rather comfortable to lay on. 

The two of you were laying on it now, the side table pulled closer to the pile in case one of you wanted a sip of the half empty two liter coke or another slice of the pizza you'd ordered. Last time you had come over, which was really only yesterday — you didn't know if you spent more time here or at home anymore — he had asked you to bring your guitar with you next time. You had abided, somewhat lazily playing for him, a gentle string of notes that had no rhyme or reason to them and yet still made a pleasant tune. You wondered if you'd be able to remember it later when you planned to write this tune down. 

If you went by the way he was bobbing and swaying where he sat, you'd say he was enjoying the sound. There was a nice mellow feel to the air, the light _pitter patter_ of the rain outside only adding to it. You stopped when your wrist and fingers began to sting from stiffness, and he did too. He eased himself back into stillness, unceremoniously draping himself half over you, avoiding the guitar as best he could. You moved it out of his way so that he could be brought closer to you, nearly full on top of you now. He was light despite all his height and the muscle you knew he had. You had seen him in school, back when you were a senior and he was a sophomore — he was stronger than he looked.

Back then you never would have believed you would be this intimate with him. Back then you were still crushing hard for Kankri while Gamzee was crushing just as hard for you, and you would have never guessed that was anything more than a rumor. People just didn't like you; you gave off terrible first impressions and weren't exactly the kindest of kids in high school. You weren't exactly the kindest of adults now, despite what your brother may say when he thought you weren't looking or listening. Back then, you wouldn't have ever thought that you could find such pure happiness in dating such an odd teenager. 

"What are you all up and thinking about to get your pusher pumping like that?" Gamzee murmured to you. He had an odd way of speaking; you knew that from the start. He was known for it. At first you had found it confusing, but with how much time you had spent together with him since hooking up, you were bound to accustom to it eventually. He was talking about your heartbeat. You hadn't noticed until he pointed it out that it had picked up in pace. 

"You." You answered, a cheesy grin on your lips. It was true. You had been thinking of him and, as cliche as it was, there was nothing about him that didn't make you want to smile, that didn't make your "blood pusher" race up into your throat. His toothy, lazy grin; the slight haze to his eyes that was more the equivalent of a cat's purr — happy and feeling safe — than a sign of him tuning out someone's words; the way his lips seem to just form perfectly to yours — oh. You weren't expecting that to actually be happening. You hadn't even felt him move, you'd been so deep in thought. 

He enjoyed taking every movement slowly, not wanting to disturb the calm air he always tried to set around him. You remembered him saying that there was no point in rushing through something you enjoyed and he enjoyed you more than he could ever describe. Your cheeks flushed slightly and the pounding in your chest picked up again. 

"You always motherfucking get like this when I'm up in your thinkspace?" You nodded as an answer because you could hardly talk when his lips were working with yours like that, when he was dragging you down into yet another contagious emotion and you blindly followed him through it. It was actually embarrassing how easily you smiled or even blushed if something reminded you of Gamzee. Eridan often teased you about who your possible new crush could be, and you did your best not to give out too much information. You weren't trying to hide Gamzee like you had to do with Kankri but your dad and his weren't exactly on the best of terms. Eridan didn't need to hear about your love life anyway, not when he was still figuring out his own.

"I must not be doing my job right if you're getting all tensed up here. Maybe I should take this make out session to the next level. Help you get your relax back on." Your cheeks heated up immediately. You weren't afraid to do anything with him — you'd never gone all the way with him but you'd had a few especially intimate moments with him — but you were still so unused to it. The thought itself always felt so surreal — you'd never even gotten to the home field never mind a base with Meenah and Latula, and you didn't even want to think about Kankri at the moment. That was instant mood kill. 

His lips moved away from yours, bringing you back to the current situation at hand. They glided across your jaw, followed the pulse point in your neck. Your head tilted back, baring more skin for him to ravish in the not quite torturously slow pace. He shifted above you, straddled your thighs, pressed as flushed against you as could be while still pressing his lips to your neck. His hands slipped like water beneath your shirt, smooth motions and chilled touches, caressing your sides. It made you shiver. Once his fingers warmed a little, the gentle touches began to take their intended effect on you, easing the tension under your skin. He continued those touches farther up and up until your shirt was bunched up under your arms. The two of you worked in tandem to slip it off completely. 

Then his lips followed the contours his fingers had made, kissing and sometimes nipping just enough to jolt you. Twice you had to readjust on the breaking apart pile to avoid slamming into the floor and ruining this. He had a bed — a blow up air mattress barely big enough to fit him let alone you both — but it was tucked away in it's box like it always was during the day so it didn't get damaged. The horn pile he enjoyed was the best you could do at the moment. 

"Easy brother..." He murmured, his lips pressed against your stomach now. His hands were running over your thighs, quivering lightly with anticipation and a surge of other emotions that you couldn't even begin to describe. You wondered if he felt the same. "You need to just let all those thoughts flow right outta your think pan. You ain't got nothing to worry about when I'm with you and I ain't going anywhere anytime soon." He stroked gently at your thighs, kissing the exposed skin above your pants, until you did finally let everything go. You focused solely on the teen pleasuring you and the fact that the horn jamming into your shoulder wasn't as painful as it should have been. 

Your pants came off unceremoniously and unhurriedly, boxer briefs following not long after. The cooler air had a shudder travelling down your body from head to toes. You hadn't noticed it was so cold in here, so used to it from your constant visits, but with nothing to keep you directly from it you were incredibly aware. It didn't last long, since his mouth covered a larger portion of your dick than you expected him to at first. A strangled keen escaped your lips, the sudden temperature change only slightly offsetting to the pleasure you felt from Gamzee's mouth sucking at you. 

His tongue slid languidly over your length, his lips slowly moving down, taking more of you into his warm mouth. You could hardly hear the occasional bouts of thunder from outside, a noise that would usually have you curling up around your boyfriend or asking Eridan and your father to watch a movie with you. You were being too loud, too focused on Gamzee. 

You hit your orgasm so suddenly it surprised you. You'd blanked out for a moment, so lost and deep into the pleasant buzz in your head that you just hadn't noticed how close you were. Your lack of stamina doesn't really help either.

Gamzee left you for a few minutes as you laid on the horn pile, confused but sated. You numbly tried to pull your clothes back on, getting your shirt but not your boxers or pants. There's too much effort in moving your lower half. You think you know how Eridan feels now, always somewhat tingly and awkwardly trying to remember how to move. You wondered how upset he'd get if you compared getting a blowjob to nearly being cut in half. 

An arm wrapped around you carefully, pulled you flush against the owner's chest. You felt his heartbeat against your cheek, a steady, happy rhythm. You could write songs to that beat, and when your eyes fall shut, you're pretty sure you do. You don't remember any of them but you remember that they filled you with overwhelming satisfaction and confidence. You remember you hoped that your boyfriend felt you were as contagious as he was so that he could share these intense emotions with you.

"You're a crazy motherfucker ain't you?" He murmured against your hair. You could feel the smile against you.

"Crazy in low-love, chief," You murmured back, pressing closer to him. "Just crazy in love..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also posting this in school oops


End file.
